Conference Calls
by Rishka Derevko
Summary: Irina gets a suprise after returning from a mission but so does everyone at APO.


_Disclaimer: I in no way own alias or Jack or Irina cuz if I did they would never have been killed and they would have gotten back together at the end of Season 5_

_Rating R: For mild content_

_Conference Calls_

_She had been gone for three weeks. Her plane was slowly taxing its way into the airport. As it pulled up to the terminal her thoughts drifted to Jack. They were finally together. Jack has worked tirelessly to get immunity granted for her. In exchange for it she had to offer her services to the CIA. Her recent mission had taken her to Tokyo. She had to obtain a disk containing classified information on some high ranking Jon Qui officer. They made it clear for her not to glance at the info. She didn't even care the only thing on her mind was Jack and wondering if he would be surprised to see her home two days early. Little did she know Jack already knew and had a surprise of his own planned._

_As Irina stood outside the airport waiting for a taxi her thoughts drifted back to the last night she had spent with Jack._

_****_

_She was just removing the lasagna from the oven when she heard him pull up. She walked quickly into the living room and fixed her hair. Both she and Jack knew this would be their last night together in a while. She retied the tie on her bathrobe. Jack didn't know what he was in for. She had cooked his favorite meal: lasagna, with a Caesar salad and for dessert well lets just say he would love it. He opened the door and threw his suitcase down. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her._

"_Welcome home sweetheart." She said closing the distance between them to kiss him lightly on the lips._

_He stood still for a moment eyeing her before he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her gently savoring the feel of her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck staring into his eyes. She had never noticed it before but when he was happy his eyes had a soft twinkle in them._

"_What's with the …. Outfit?" he said taking a moment to look at her again._

"_I wanted to make our last night together special." She said gently taking off his coat. She tickled his shoulders and felt a chill run through him. Then she undid his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt delighted to see he wasn't wearing anything underneath and kissed his neck at his pulse point making him moan. She moved behind him and removed his suit jacket throwing it onto the back of the chair with his coat. When she began untucking his shirt from his pants he grabbed her hand._

"_Irina, what are you doing?" he asked slightly breathless._

"_I'm making you comfortable so you can relax."_

_She ignored his protests and finished untucking his shirt. She moved back around to face him and finished unbuttoning his shirt and lightly traced his chest with her hands. She kissed him hard and felt him react violently in turn. He wrapped his arms around her waist removing one hand to undo the tie on her robe. She pulled away._

"_Skipping to dessert are we." She said teasingly._

"_Dessert is my favorite part of the meal." He said attempting to pull her to him again. She evaded his grasp and retied her robe as she walked into the kitchen._

"_Dinner first." She called back to him._

_He followed her into the kitchen and crept up behind her as she plated the food. He wrapped his arms around her placing a light kiss on her forehead._

"_What's for dinner?"_

"_Lasagna."_

"_My 2__nd__ favorite."_

_She turned and looked at him quizzingly._

"_What's your favorite?"_

"_You."_

_She laughed and pulled him into a kiss. When he tried to deepen the kiss she pushed him backwards lightly and made him sit down._

"_No, no, no Mr. Bristow." She said taking in his body. For a man his age he was muscular not overly muscled and buff but toned. His chest muscles were very taunt and defined. She traced the outline of his abs with her eyes._

"_See something you like." He said snapping her back to reality. He looked at her with desire burning in his eyes._

_She returned his stare and they fought a battle with their eyes to see who would break eye contact first. She lost when she noticed how tight his pants had gotten in his groin area. She gasped and turned around to pick up the plates. She sat one in front of him and placed one on the opposite side of the table for herself. Without losing contact with her eyes he opened the bottle of champagne chilling in ice and poured a glass for both of them. He gave her one more quick wink and began to eat. They sat eating and talking for a few minutes. When they finished she gathered the plates and placed them in the sink. She turned around and gasped when she saw Jack sitting in his chair in nothing but his boxers._

"_I believe it's time for dessert." He said seductively._

_She walked past him and moved toward the living room. She was startled when he grabbed her from behind pulling her against him._

"_You promised." He said pressing against her so she could feel his arousal._

"_If you follow me you won't be disappointed." She said moving from his embrace. _

_When he entered the room he saw she had placed a black bear fur blanket on the floor and surrounded it with pillows placed against the back of the sofa. In the middle of the blanket was a silver tray and another bottle of red wine. She motioned for him to sit on the right side as she lit the fireplace. Then she laid down on the opposite side and removed the lid from the tray. On it was a small bowl of whip cream, white chocolate covered strawberries and chocolate sauce. Jack poured a glass of wine and slowly took a sip._

"_Good. I wonder." He said looking at her dangerously._

"_Jack what are you……ah!" she gasped as he pushed her back against the pillows and untied her robe, so she was laying flat on her back and poured wine over her stomach. He began to lick the wine off her making her moan as his teasing moved lower. When all of the wine was gone he moved back and stared at her. She was wearing a skimpy black bikini. She looked at him noticing his prominent erection showing through his black silk boxers. While he was distracted she pushed him backwards and straddled his body. She reached over and picked up a strawberry tracing the outline of her lips with it before taking a bite all the while staring into his eyes. When she saw his desire burning in them she reached over and picked up the bowl of chocolate sauce and poured a small amount on his chest. He gasped when the warm liquid touched his skin. She licked it off of him taking time to pay special attention to his most sensitive spots._

"_Irina." He moaned when she kissed him behind the ear flicking her tongue out to tease him. They spent the rest of the night making full use of the items she had prepared. _

_The next morning she awoke entangled in his arms. Her head resting on his chest an arm wrapped possessively around his waist. His hand was entangled in her hair. She kissed his chest and neck. He awoke blinking sleep from his eyes._

"_Good morning." He said looking down at her._

_She raised up to look him in the eyes. _

"_Good morning."_

"_Last night was. Amazing." he said kissing her lightly._

"_I know your making it hard for me to leave." She said against his lips. He placed a hand behind her head and kissed her ferociously making her moan._

"_Jack," She said her breath quickening "Do we have time?"_

"_Darling, we always have time." He said pulling her on top of him._

_****_

_By the time her thoughts returned to reality the taxi had pulled up outside her house. The lights were turned on so she assumed he was awake. She opened the door to her home and placed her luggage by the door._

"_Jack, I'm home." She called. _

"_I'm upstairs."_

_He's not going to come down to meet me she thought as she walked up the stairs and entered her bedroom. She froze and smiled deeply at him. Jack was lounging against the headboard in nothing but his boxers. A bottle of champagne with two glasses sat on the nightstand._

"_Welcome home." He said in that deep husky voice she had come to love._

"_Mmm. You did all this for me." She said removing her jacket tossing it on the chair next to the door._

"_Yep. Now come here." She began to walk towards him. _

_She slipped into the bed next to him kicking her shoes off. He grabbed her roughly pulling her to him in a fierce kiss. _

"_I've missed you." He mumbled against her lips._

"_I've missed you too." She said snuggling into his embrace laughing when he slipped his hand around her waist and unzipped her skirt pulling it down and discarding it on the floor. _

"_!" she moaned as he began to kiss her neck as his hands slowly unbuttoned her shirt._

"_I'm busy." he said removing her shirt discarding it on the floor as well. He pushed her back against the pillows and began kissing his way down her body. Focusing on the small area below her bellybutton that made her groan in desire. He slowly removed her bikini and kissed even lower finally settling his lips between her legs. She arched against him._

"_Jack…don't….stop…please." she managed to say between gasps. As she neared her climax he stopped the relentless flicking of his tongue and moved up to kiss her._

"_A glass of wine first." he said reaching over to the nightstand._

"_What." she said irritated. Her body was begging for release. _

"_Jack please I need this. I need you." she said kissing his neck sucking on his pulse point. She felt ready to explode. At first he just looked at her before turning so fast on her she shrieked in surprise. He pushed her roughly into the pillows and began his work again. This time he was slower. She was already so close to the edge but he kept her just at the brink. The room began to swim before her eyes so she closed them._

"_Irina now." he mumbled warning her before delivering the final flick that would take her over. _

_She gripped his shoulders and screamed his name as she came violently. She gripped the sheets tightly as wave after wave of passion crashed over her. She struggled to regain her breath as the pleasure finally began to subside. When she could breath normally again she opened her eyes she saw him sitting smugly at the foot of the bed smiling at her._

"_Your amazing." she said seductively._

"_Good to know." he said reaching for the wine again. _

_She propped up against the headboard and watched him pour the wine. He handed her a glass and moved to lay beside her. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his body._

"_To you. My lovely and gorgeous wife." he said taking a sip._

"_To you. My sexy and devishly handsome husband." she said taking a sip licking the glass as she removed her lips. It had the intended effect. _

"_Irina." Jack said looking at her desire burning in his eyes._

_She moved to straddle his waist depositing their now forgotten wine glasses on the nightstand. She kissed him lightly at first then deepened it making him moan. She reached down and pushed his boxers down revealing his now prominent erection. She grinded against him making him hiss. She then lowered herself halfway onto him. He groaned and she pulled up again. She lowered her self again making him growl in frustration when she rose up. He grabbed her hips and pulled her roughly onto him. He tried to focus on the pinpoint of light in the ceiling. Anything to keep him from coming as she tightened around him. She began rocking against him and his body reacted by thrusting against her keeping up with her pace. As he neared his climax his cell phone began to ring. She looked down at him and kept riding him challenging him to attempt to talk on the phone while she did so. Jack loved a challenge. He sat up suddenly putting them into a new position. The new angle deepened their joining and he had to push away all thoughts of coming at the moment. Irina wrapped her legs around his waist and he put is arm around her waist and used his free hand to grab the phone and flip it open._

"_B…Bristow." he said halfway moaning as Irina thrust against him roughly._

"_ sir its me Marshall. Well you probably knew that anyway with caller id ..."_

"_What do you want Marshall." he said rougher than he had intended. Irina began sucking on the pulse point behind his ear She would be the death of him._

"_Director Kendall wanted to know if you had the chance to look over the DeVonte case file yet."_

"_NO!" he yelled not a Marshall but at Irina who was attempting to remove herself from his embrace._

"_No need to yell Bristow." Kendall's voice cut in from the background._

"_Mmmmarshall am I on speakerphone." he moaned as Irina slowly arched backward tightening her muscles again._

"_Yeah its me Director Kendall, Director Chase, Vaughn and Weiss." _

_Oh no Jack thought. They were going to hear him come in a few seconds. Irina was slowly beginning to make him go over the edge he could feel the beginning of his orgasm coming._

"_Call you back later. Bye." Jack shouted dropping the phone onto the bed not bothering to close it. Later he would wish he had._

"_Bris…." Kendall started only to be interrupted as a throaty moan interrupted his words. Followed by Jack's repetitive moaning of Irina's name. Her screams were added to the din only a few seconds later. This lasted for at least 20 seconds during which time the two directors stood in shocked silence. While Vaughn and Weiss stood laughing quietly, Jack still got some it was hilarious. Marshall looked flabbergasted had they just listened to his idol Jack Bristow have sex! They continued listening as the couple began to talk._

"_Your evil." Jack said still panting slightly._

"_Your no saint yourself Johnathan." Irina fired back._

"_I love you." Jack said._

"_I love you too."_

"_Jack?" Irina asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_Yutublya cetablaka adri."( are you ready for round three)_

"_Yutublya."(are you)_

"_Turn it off Marshall." Kendall said now beet red and horny. Where was Kane!_

_Marshall quickly ended the call exchanging an astonished look with Weiss._

_Director Chase excused herself and rushed off to find Dixon. Kendall quickly followed suit headed toward Dr. Ariana Kane's offices._

_When they left Weiss and Vaughn burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter._

_**_

_As Jack walked into APO his arm wrapped possessively around his wife's waist he noticed a change in the atmosphere. Every agent looked up from their desk to throw a smile at the passing couple. He was met outside his office by Marshall looking guilty._

"_Good morning Marshall. What's wrong?" he asked noticing how pale he was._

"_There's something I need to tell you." he said._

_Jack opened his door and ushered him in as Irina turned to leave Marshall said._

"_You need to hear this too. Mrs. Bristow." _

_Irina turned around exchanging a confused look with Jack._

_Marshall pulled out a CD and played the call they had heard last night. After it was over Jack stood his face beet red and his ears had turned and alarming crimson color. Irina stood with a slightly amused expression on her face. _

"_Who has heard this." Jack asked gaining control again._

"_Everyone sir. Weiss and Vaughn played it over the coms to everyone," he gulped "even Sydney and Nadia heard it sir." he said staring at the ground._

_Irina looked at her husband and saw his rage beginning to build._

"_Where are they." he growled._

"_I don't know sir." Marshall said._

_Jack stormed out of his office with Irina at his heels. He saw them standing beside his daughters talking. He strode toward them his hands slowly curling into fists. Vaughn looked up and saw him coming and alerted Weiss._

"_Mr. B sorry it was just a conference call." they said in unison slowly backing away from him._

"_My daughters heard it. You broadcasted it to the whole agency. Now give me one reason not to kill you." he said advancing still._

"_It was funny." Weiss said._

"_My love life is not funny." he said getting angrier by the second._

_Without another thought Vaughn and Weiss turned on their heels and ran. Jack took off after them he was fast for someone his age. _

"_Honey don't kill them." Irina called after him her eyes twinkling with laughter._

"_Mom." Nadia said hesitantly._

_Irina turned to face her daughter._

"_Yes sweetheart."_

"_Uh. You tell her Syd."_

"_Mom. Can we pretend we never heard anything, it's disturbing hearing your parents have sex over a conference call."_

"_What conference call?" Irina replied exchanging an understanding glance with her daughters. They nodded and she excused her self running off in the direction her husband had taken in an attempt to catch up before Jack could murder their daughters boyfriends._


End file.
